Sister of the Stone's Shadow
by bluecati
Summary: What would family mean to the bad guys? Would they even care about it? Or would they not even know they had it anymore? Kisa Yuuga isn't the bad guy but if she finds out about her past, she, and all her friends might think different...


**Sister of the Stone's Shadow**

**Name**- Kisa Yuuga

**Age**- 15

**Village**- Rock

**Rank**- Genin

**Personality**- Quiet, smart, short tempered, funny, kind, strong

**Hobbies**- Training, reading, drawing, hanging out with best friend- Hiro Tsubasa, annoying big brother- Takashi Yuuga

**Family**- Big brother (Takashi), Uncle Hige

**Chakra Nature**- Lighting

* * *

_Mom, Dad, NO!_ I woke up with a start. Great, another nightmare, I rolled out of bed and dragged my tired self downstairs to have breakfast.

"Hey, Takashi, you awake?" I yelled but no one answered. That's right my brother was out on another mission with Uncle Hige. He probably wouldn't be home for another week or so. After my cereal I put on my white tank top and beige cargo shorts, strapped on my weapon of choice-Kiba-kitsune- and went to find Hiro. I walked around the village, greeting people who called my name and finally came to Hiro's house. I knocked and he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Kisa, I was just going to go look for you." He grinned. "So I guess we need to meet up with Ichiro and Ayame Sensei." Yeah, Hiro is on my squad. We were going on a mission today to the village hidden in the leaves. I had heard that there were some pretty strong ninja there and I wanted to test that statement.

We started to walk to the front gate but on the way we heard a rustle in the trees behind us. I knew who it was. It was the hothead of our team Ichiro Iku so I through a kunai at it. Ichiro fell out of the tree with a stupid look on his face. He got up quickly and brushed himself of then stared at me.

"You through a kunai at me!" he yelled and pointed.

I put on the most innocent face and replied, "Why would you even say that. I wouldn't do anything like that." I smiled then laughed. Hiro was already laughing and he couldn't stop, he and Ichiro had never gotten along with each other so it was priceless for him to see Ichiro humiliated like that.

"Anyway we need to get to the entrance gate soon or Ayame Sensei will be mad. And we all know what happens when she gets mad." A shudder went through the team when Hiro said that. Ayame I guess was a, how should I say it, unique person. She was the first of her age group to be a chunin and had a really strange chakra nature she could control the suns rays so it wasn't quite fire nature but more like light. Whenever she got angry, well, she would make us spontaneously combust. She would make it so that it wouldn't hurt us but it was really creepy and you would need to live it to understand.

We got to the gate to see that Ayame was not there. She was sometimes late but usually she wouldn't be for a mission. We looked around the area but could not see her anywhere. Then she appeared on a tree behind Hiro with another ninja. Not one of our village for sure. I hadn't seen him before but then I thought, maybe he's the escort ninja to take us to the leaf village. He looked kind weird his entire face was covered with the exception of his right eye, and he had grey hair that stood up.

He smiled at us and said, "Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake. I will be accompanying your team to my village, the village hidden in the leaves. On the way I will tell you more about the mission you are about to do with me and my team."

"Wait a second! I thought our team was doing this alone?" Ichiro had a problem with help. He liked doing things by himself and thought he was so awesome but he really needed help because he wasn't the strongest person in ninjutsu. That got him in trouble sometimes.

"Yes you might have been informed that way but my team will be helping you. After all this will affect both villages." The ninja sighed. "Alright everyone, lets get going." Kakashi concluded them jumped away. Everyone followed his lead, in a few days we would be in the hidden leaf.

*

Naruto yawned, "Man, when is Kakashi sensei going to get back! He's already 2 hours late. I mean, I know the rock village is a long way away, but still he should be here by now." There was a pause for a few minutes. "WHY IS HE NOT-"

"NARUTO STOP COMPLAINING, IT'S ANNOYING!!!" Sakura had finally snapped under Naruto attitude. Now he was lying on the ground with a giant bump on his head. There was a sigh behind them, obviously Sasuke.

"I see we might have interrupted something here." The squad turned around to see a group of five people standing on a tree behind them. Only one of those people did any of them recognize and that was their sensei, Kakashi. "Sorry we're late, in one of the villages we passed through a black cat crossed our paths."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison, the other four people behind Kakashi sweat-dropped. They all probably guessed that Kakashi made a habit of being late. Kakashi just waved it off though.

"Okay everyone, first," Kakashi pointed to his team, "This is my team, Naruto; the hyperactive idiot, Sakura; the obsessive compulsive idiot, and Sasuke; the over confidant idiot." The three idiots all looked at Kakashi with death glares.

"Moving on," this was Ayame, the tall unfamiliar woman. "This is my team, Kisa Yuuga, Hiro Tsubasa, and Ichiro Iku, and I am Ayame. Anyways, now that we are done with the introductions, on to the mission, we need to come up with a strategy. Now, I suppose we all know the mission, we are to try and find a peacemaking ninja who was taken hostage by an interfering rebel force in the hidden grass village. So we have to isolate the rebels in one spot, to take them all out at once. I'm guessing that they will have a hidout near the village, so... we will travel to the hidden grass and set a trap of some sort. Anyone have ideas?"

"What? You don't have one? Your the sensei! Can't you make up a plan just like that?"Naruto had spoken out. _Bad idea kid. _Kisa thought to herself. Next to her, her sensei was fuming, no one interupted her and came away with scarring; whether it was mental or physical. Everyone other than Naruto had seemed to relize this after a few seconds and baked away.

"Naruto," Ayame started with a sweet voice but there was an ice cold edge to the sweetness. "I think you should just listen, or pay the consiquences." By the end of that sentence Ayame's voice was sending shivers up everyones spines.

Naruto came out of the daze first, "No way lady! I'll speak when i want to." Naruto crossed his arms and nodded to himself. _Oh boy..._ Kisa stared at Naruto, rolling her eyes: "Here we go..." Kisa sighed and closed her eyes.

And with that... Naruto burst into flames.

* * *

_Authors Note: Ok people this is my first story ive put on fanfiction so i would apreciatee it if you left some reviews to tell me where i can improve and what parts you might have liked. Thanks for reading!! im hoping to put up more chapters soon._


End file.
